


How did we get here (and where do we go now)

by immortaIized



Series: Money Heist AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Badass, Bank Robbery, Based on a TV show, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Explicit Language, Explosives, Fire, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, No Romance, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortaIized/pseuds/immortaIized
Summary: Dream isn't one to run. Not from his problems, or from the police. He lives off of adrenaline and the chase is just as intense as the actual robbery. He's careful, meticulous, and paranoid. That's the personality a robber needs to mask, if they wish to never be caught. So how did he end up here? In an abandoned RV with piles of junk surrounding him, sleeping with a gun under his pillow?Dream isn't one to run, but now he has no choice. He lost the decision to live a normal life, the minute he decided to rob his first bank. And here he is, 15 heists later with everything he could have asked for, but empty handed. He lost his freedom, his money, and his best friend.For now all he had was the fact he wasn't in a pair of handcuffs or on his way to be executed.READ AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & GeorgeNotFound
Series: Money Heist AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058477
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	How did we get here (and where do we go now)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thank you all so much for reading this story. but before you go on to read it, i want to make sure you guys now this is heavily based off the TV show Money Heist, or as some might know it "La Casa de Papel". Some aspects of the story are different from the actual show, mostly because all the relationships in this are platonic. Characters that have romantic relationships in the actual show, wont have them here (most importantly between the Professor and the Inspector for obvious reasons). Secondly, because it was based off the show, and because im not smart enough to create an entire working bank robbery all on my own, the plan and dialogue tends to heavily reference the show. But, you don't need to have watched the show to understand what is happening, but if you have any questions feel free to comment and ill do my best to explain without spoilers. 
> 
> Secondly, The first chapter is going to be the character sheet, that will explain the characters each DSMP player is based on, and who is who, if you ever lose track or need a refresher on who is who, then feel free to go back to the first chapter. These are based on which character dynamics would work best and which personalities fit, as well as the roles each person took in the show and DreamSMP lore. The actual storylines of the characters might look different though.
> 
> Lastly, I want to make sure people understand that although the story and dialouge is translated from the show, some of the details have been changed, to make it more flowing and not an exact copy, things like locations, names, and more have been changed to fit better with the storyline. Since the show is based in Spain, and i based mine in the U.S. some things are obvioulsy not gonna be the same, and since im not an expert on what the U.S. Bureau of Engraving and Printing actually does, some things might be wrong. which is okay because its a story lol. Bear with me.
> 
> p.s. some scenes are different as well, just to clarify
> 
> I listed triggers in the tags, but keep in mind that because the book is gonna be long and i dont have any triggers myself that i might have missed some, and i apologize in advance if i do. Please let me know if i have missed any and i will make sure to include them ASAP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characters: 
> 
> The Professor- Wilbur (starts as the Professor)  
> Tokyo- Dream  
> Berlin- Technoblade  
> Moscow- BBH  
> Denver- Tommyinnit  
> Rio- George  
> Nairobi- Sapnap  
> Helsinki- Karl  
> The Inspector- Philza (starts as Phil)  
> Arturo- Jschlatt  
> Monica- Tubbo (starts as Toby)  
> Oslo- Skeppy
> 
> BBH and Tommy aren't related, for plot purposes :] enjoy!!

**_An abandoned RV, unknown location. 6 months before the Heist._ **

Dream isn't one to run. Not from his problems, or from the police. He lives off of adrenaline and the chase is just as intense as the actual robbery. He's careful, meticulous, and paranoid. That's the personality a robber needs to mask, if they wish to never be caught. So how did he end up here? In an abandoned RV with piles of junk surrounding him, sleeping with a gun under his pillow? 

Dream isn't one to run, but now he has no choice. He lost the decision to live a normal life, the minute he decided to rob his first bank. And here he is, 15 heists later with everything he could have asked for, but empty handed. He lost his freedom, his money, and his best friend. 

For now all he had was the fact he wasn't in a pair of handcuffs or on his way to be executed.

And so that's where this story starts, with a broken man and a gun.

 _“Run Dream! The cops are here, we don’t have much time”_ all Dream can hear is heavy breathing, footsteps ring, and glass crunches underneath them.

 _“Leave the money it's not worth as much as your life!”_ shots ring out, someone is fighting. More yelling can be heard, sirens ring louder as police cars make their way around the corner. They keep running, more shots, some more screams

 _“GO”_ that's the last thing Dream ever heard from him, from his best friend of 16 years. Another shot rang out and he woke up gasping for air. Running off pure instinct and adrenaline he reaches under his pillow and cocks his gun. 

Breathing heavily, Dream shivered. He hadn't had a dream like that in a couple of days and it worried him, he needed to keep his mind clear if he was gonna make it out of this alive. Getting up and changing into a pair of sweats and heavy layers of jackets and a shirt, he grabbed his backpack and began to hastily throw his things into it. Moving with very little, he left the RV and made his way down a highway. Making sure to keep a hat and glasses on to avoid being spotted. Ducking his head he walked a couple meters before stopping at a phone booth. Dialling a number he had long ago memorized, he waited for the other line to pick up.

And he waited, and waited, and waited. Just before he was about to hang up the line clicked, and a woman's voice answered with a curt “yes?”

“Mom?” 

“Oh my boy,” his mother replied, with a sigh, “How are you honey?”

Dream’s lips quivered slightly, he hasn't talked to his mom since he left all those years ago. A profession of such high risk involved him cutting his past life out. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Have you been watching the news?” Dream asked, he needed to know if his mom knew how badly he had fucked up, how much of a mess he was in right now. If this was to be their last call, he wanted to make sure he came clean to her, “Have you heard what they are saying about me?”

His mother sighs, and replies dismayed, “Of course I’ve been watching”

“Guess what, i'm thinking of going on a trip. Maybe getting a job on a chinese boat, as a cook. You used to say I couldn't even fry an egg, but now I’ll learn” Dream says with a smile, and he hears his mother chuckle before replying, “Well I don't know! They might only eat chinese food.” 

“This trip what does it mean?” he hears his mother ask, and for once he takes a minute to really think what he would be leaving behind. Everything he had grown up with, his family, his home, and above all he’d be losing his once chance to live the life he had before all the crime, the guns, the money. “That i wont see you again?” his mother goes on, and he feels his eyes burn.

“Of course not, we’ll see each other. Maybe i can get a ticket so you can come visit me.”

“Visit you where? The cemetery” and Dream stops, his mother is asking for two reasons, she's being forced by police. Or that she wants to come visit. But which one was it, Dream had no way of knowing, he couldn't have known that there would be an entire police force set up in his mothers kitchen. That the place was surrounded by swat and officers waiting with bated breath that Dream would come home. That he would take the bate and he would fall right into the lion’s den. Unfortunately for Dream, he fell hook, line, and sinker.

“Mom, are you alone?” Dream asks in confidence, trusting that his mom was telling that truth

“Yeah” a lie. One lie could end Dreams entire life, the police behind his mothers back knew that.

“Then go down the street, towards the grocery store. I’ll find you.” Dream says, before hanging up. He turned on his heel and started the familiar path back to his mothers house. But after walking a couple of feet he noticed a red 1992 sedan begin tailing him. In paranoia he began to walk faster, but before he could turn the corner the car pulled up to him and rolled down the window.

“Excuse me, do you have a minute?” a man asks him, and Dream chooses to ignore him. He can't be wasting time talking to some random stranger. Especially not when it could risk his location. 

“No.”

“There’s an upside to cooking on a chinese boat,” Dream stops. How much had this man heard? If he did overhear, does he know who he is? Why was he asking him anyways. Whatever it was, Dream decided that it was worth investing into whatever this man wanted from him. Not wanting to risk his safety and identity, “you don't have to do the dishes.” Dream’s lips quirked up into a smile, and he looked over at the man, taking a couple of steps forward and leaning on the passenger door. When the man takes the hint and unlocks the door, Dream takes it as an opportunity and opens the door and points his gun at the man's abdomen. 

“Who are you? A cop.” Dream begins, but before he could continue to interrogate the man he stops him, “wait. Wait, wait wait, you’re on your way to the slaughterhouse. The police are waiting there for you and have been following you for the past six days” straining on the last few words as Dream repositioned the gun to his crotch. 

“Why should I believe you?”

The man points to his bag, and asks if he can.

“May I?”

Dream nods, and the man reaches down to grab a camera out of his bag. He shows Dream a series of photos, all showing the police talking to Dreams mother, and positioning themselves all around the neighborhood. “They’re already at your mothers house” he says, and Dream looks away. “That's why i want to help you. I have a business proposal” 

And that catches Dreams attention. It's not often someone makes business with him, he definitely isn't your run of the mill entrepreneur. 

“A heist. A heist that's… unique” he stops to look at him, “Im looking for people who, well, don't have much to lose.” Dream gives him a look, at this point he has nothing else to lose. His mother was his last connection to his past life, and it was broken the minute she attempted to sabotage him. 

“How does stealing 2.4 billion dollars sound to you?”

___________  
  


**_Emerson Estate, 5 months before the Heist_ **

**_Entry 1:_ **

_I usually wouldn't be writing something like this. But i thought it would be good to write down some of my… “feelings''. At least, that's what the “Professor” says I should do. Can you believe that name? Professor, like he’s some sort of teacher. I supposed he is, in a way, teaching. He is telling us how we are gonna pull off this insane heist._

_Speaking of which, he took us to this gigantic mansion in the middle rural Washington DC. How he managed to snag something like this, i have no idea, but knowing him he probably went house hunting or some shit like that. Who am I kidding, this place hasn't seen human life since the 1700’s._

_Anyways i don't know why i'm writing this but it could be fun, at least that's what i like to think. If not this shit is fucking pointless._

_-Dream_

Upon arriving at the Emerson Estate, as the professor calls it, Dream wasn't expecting much, he thought it would be some sort of abandoned warehouse, or something less conspicuous than a mansion in the middle of nowhere. Dream also hadn't realized how many people it was going to take, and as Dream walked up to the estate with 6 or 7 people following him, he really began to realize just how grandiose this heist was gonna be.

After taking a seat in one of the rooms in the estate, a classroom of some sorts, the professor walked up to the front of the class and wrote a quick “welcome” on the black board. Before turning around and addressing the class in front of him.

“Welcome everyone… and, I want to thank all of you for, accepting this job offer.”

Someone in the back of the room laughs, and when Dream looks over he sees a young boy, lanky and blond, chuckling. Dream turns back to the professor, who flicks his glasses up and clears his throat. “We’ll live here, away from- away from the worldly noise. And for five months. For five months we will spend time studying how to pull off this heist.” 

A man next to Dream pipes up, “What do you mean five months?” he gives the professor an incredulous look, “are you crazy? Or-” the professor stops him there, and takes a seat at his desk. Holding up a finger he grabs the room's attention again. 

“Look people... spend years, just studying. To earn a salary, which, even in the best case scenario, it's just a salary. A shitty salary.” he looks at the man, “whats five months? Ive been thinking about this…” he looks down sighs and continues, “for much longer, you want to know why? So i never have to work again.” 

Dream smiles and glances at the man sitting next to him, “and neither will you… and neither will your children.” he stops, giving a meaningful look at the people in front of him. And stands up and returns to the blackboard, giving more instructions for their heist, “great, currently you don't know each other. And i want to keep it like that. Nobody should use their names, or ask personal questions, and obviously relationships are forbidden.” He writes down the acronyms for each rule down on the black board

Dream chuckles again, having lived off a false persona most of his life he knew that his identity would remain a secret, but the relationship aspect of it? Well, he wasn't great at staying unattached. 

“I want each of you to choose a name, something simple. It could be numbers, planets, or cities-”

“So like lord 23 and lady 17?” the boy from before asks, before smiling and looking around him.

“We are already off to a bad start.” the man sitting next to Dream says, “we’ve got a problem, i can't even remember my own phone number-”

“Well you...cant even use one.” the boy jokes, giving him a slight punch in the back

“What about planets?” a voice from the back starts, and when Dream turns around to take a look at him, he's met with a man just around his age, if not a little older. With brown hair and brown eyes, _shit themed_ , the man continues, “I'll be Mars, and he can be Uranus” pointing to the young boy infront of him.

“I'm not Uranus, so. Forget it.” the boy sneers, and the rest of the class begins to take note of the banter growing on the other side of the room.

“What's wrong with Uranus?”

“Its an asshole-” the boy begins, before the professor cuts him off. “I will give you about 3 minutes on your own to come up with your name, after everyone has had time to think of what they would like to go as, we can continue.” he says, looking down at his watch. And if Dream didn't already have a moniker, he probably would have taken up all 3 of those minutes. Dream pulled out his notebook again, where he had entered his first entry this morning.

**_Entry 1.5?_ **

_Well, this is the day I'm officially known as Dream. To my peers and to the public._

_Truthfully I'm writing this to remember the other people around me, seeing as we aren't supposed to get too close to them, might as well have it down on paper so I don't forget._

_Lets see, the one behind me, he decided to go as “Technoblade” weird name but hey, who am i to judge. Anyways, he’s a wanted man all over the world, 27 heists. Jewelry stores, auction houses, and armoured cars. His biggest score? The Champs-Elyées in Paris. Four hundred and thirty-four diamonds. He's like a shark in a swimming pool, you can swim with him. But you're never at ease. Plus, he’s in charge of the heist. More relevantly, his sense of style throws me back to the 1800s. He could pass off as a pirate, a king, or a lunatic. But the best part is, his bright pink hair. Waist-length, will probably have to go before the heist. Too recognizable_

_Where was I? Oh right, the guy to my left, the older man talking earlier, his name is BBH. None of us know what it stands for, but i'm sure it’s something cool. I heard the first thing he ever did was dig a mine in Austria. Later he figured out that he’d make more money by digging upwards. Six fur shops, three watch shops, and the Rural Credit Union of Texas. He’s an expert with any industrial tool._

_The one behind him, the annoying blond boy, decided to go as Tommyinnit. Flies solo from what i see, but in all honesty looks like he could use a friend. Ah well, he’s known for drugs, busted teeth, broken ribs. He’s the king of bar fights, not that he would look like it. He's got a mean uppercut (or at least that's what he tells us). But by the looks of him he can hold himself. A total hot-head, a ticking time bomb, perfect for a heist._

_And well, the man behind him. The one who caught my eye earlier, his name is GeorgeNotFound, but he shortens it to George most often. He’s the Mozart with computers, has been coding since age 6, and knows everything about alarms and electronics. As for everything else? It's as if he was born yesterday._

_Next we have, well, Karl. a pretty basic name, obviously not his real one. Great with guns, armory, and more. All you would ever need for the perfect heist. And sometimes you need people that can wield a gun better than a pencil._

_Besides him, there's Skeppy, hard worker, and is well, The best at explosives. A volatile guy like him, he's hyper and tends to be everywhere at once. Wouldn't want to mess with him in the case that there’s a bomb tied to his chest._

_Next we have Sapnap, a hardened optimist. Said his name was derived from Pandas and that you just flip the word backwards and you have Sapnap. Until Tommy pointed out it would be sadnap, he flipped the p around as well. He’s been creating counterfeit bills since he was 13, now he's our quality control manager. He may be crazy, but he’s a lot of fun._

“Realize that the news will be talking about us... Everyday. and every family in this country will be wondering.. ‘What are they doing?’ you want to know what else will they be thinking? ‘Those motherfuckers, I wish I’d have thought of that first!’” the Professor says. 

_Finally, The Professor, no criminal background, no registration, hasn't renewed his ID since he was 19. For all intents and purposes, a ghost, but a very intelligent ghost._

“We aren’t stealing their money, because it's not theirs. And for that reason alone, they're gonna like us. And thats vital, it is vital that we have positive support from the public.” he pauses, “We’ll be seen as fucking heros in this country” 

He gets up, and looks at them. With hardened eyes he continues, “but be very careful. Because the second any blood is shed--and this is very important--if there is a single victim... We will stop being Robin Hood’s, and we are simply gonna become a bunch of sons of bitches.”

Dream raises his hand, one question on his mind, “Professor?”

The Professor walks over to him and addresses him, so he continues, “What are we robbing?” 

The Professor smiles, and points to a paper module of a building, sitting on a desk at the back of the class, when everyone looks back at it, he replies, “The U.S. Bureau of Engraving and Printing, the place where U.S. currency is printed”

________________

**_Day of the Heist, Friday 8.35 AM_ **

Dream looks around, and exhales. This was the day his whole life changed. From being a low scale criminal robbing banks and jewelry stores. To become the most wanted man on earth. Same goes to everyone around him. Dressed up in bright red jumpsuits and smiley masks, they're all jammed in the back of an armoured car, each on with a gun in their hands, as they prepare for the biggest war they’ve ever seen. Next to him, George is a bundle of nerves, fiddling his fingers, shaking his legs, until he pulls his mask off and lowers his hood.

“Who decided on these?” George asks, looking around while holding up a plain white mask, with a crudely drawn smiley face on them. 

“What's wrong with the masks?” Technoblade responds

“They’re not scary, in every movie the robber wears scary masks. Zombies, Skeletons, maybe even the Grim Reaper, I’m-” but George never got to finish before Technoblade was holding a pistol up to his head.

“I assure you, that a psychopath with a gun in his hand is much scarier than a skeleton.” 

“That's enough.” BBH tells him. And puts his hand on the gun to lower it from its position on George’s forehead.

“What is this even supposed to be?” Tommy speaks up, and BBH answers for him.

“It's a smile, really not much else to it, its purpose is nothing more than to obscure our identity.” 

“A smile,” Tommy scoffs, “You know what else is really scary, cartoons for kids.”

Techno takes his mask off and looks at Tommy, “like what cartoon?”

“Goofy, Pluto, Mickey Mouse, all of those guys,” 

“A mouse with big ears, that's what you’re saying is scarier?” George snarks

“Yeah asshole, wanna get kicked in the fucking nuts?”

“Hey! Language” 

“Listen, if some bastard with a gun, and walks into a place with a Mickey Mouse mask on, people will think he's a psycho. Who wants to massacre everyone, wanna know why? Because weapons and children are two things that should never go together. Yes or no?”

“If you look at it that way, it's more dangerous, more twisted.” BBH ponders, starting to understand the point Tommy was trying to make. 

“Then a Jesus mask would be terrifying, because he’s more innocent” Techno sneers.

“Like that saying.. Uh, better to have two guns than a crucifix”

“Like a saint with two guns” George agrees

“What's the difference?” Sapnap speaks up, and Dream scoffs before thinking to himself, that this crew lacked braincells. Good thing the professor was to be in charge of what happens. 

Before they could say anything else, the car they were in halted to a stop, and BBH climbed out the back door. They then drove to a nearby town, and stopped by an alleyway, where all the necessary ammunition, artillery, and more was needed to successfully pull off the heist. 

And it was then, that Dream thought of all the innocent lives that they were beginning to risk, and that once the ball started rolling…

There was no stopping it. 

_________

**_Highway A-80 9:25 AM_ **

**_Entry 2:_ **

_The professor was sure, there was only one way to enter the Bureau with 3 tons of explosives. It had to be in the truck that entered every week. With the new rolls of currency paper ready for printing._

George was hunched over a rock, typing furiously into a mobile computer, having successfully completed the task he was assigned he got up and rejoined the rest of the group

_So that's what we were going to do, we’d be escorted all the way in by the National Police._

After BBH and Sapnap finished setting up the road blocker, the plan was set into motion, and the teams first encounter with cops began

_In the U.S. anything that has a double escort means it's heavily guarded._

The escort approaches one of the road blockers, and when they come to a stop the team jumps into action, Dream and Karl taking the first police car, Techno rushing the driver, with Tommy and Sapnap taking the rear. 

_But if you inhibit any radio or phone communications from happening, thank you George, and get some 20 year-old kids to point assault rifles at cops. It doesn't matter how well armed they are._

“GET OUT OF THE CAR” Dream tells the driver, grabbing him by his collar and bringing him over to the rest of the men. 

_They’ll feel just like any of us._

“GET OUT, DAMNIT, I SAID GET OUT OF THE CAR”

“GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR”

_...Scared shitless_

Chaos, the most disruptive and volatile of situations, is something Dream is intimately familiar with. And the screaming, orders, and cries from everyone surrounding him, he knew that chaos was taking the wheel on this one.

_Because Courage and Heroism come with a price. And it’s higher than the 2,000 dollars a month made by a guy in a uniform or a truck driver._

Techno and the rest collect the drivers and cops alike and make them line up just outside the large truck. After having the van driver open the back of the truck, they’re told to don the same red jumpsuits as the robbers, spare the two cops driving. Techno grabs the 2 dropped uniforms of the passenger cops.

_Had their daughters been inside the back of that truck, they wouldn't have opened it. But who cares about some roles of watermarked paper._

Karl and Dream begin to load the artillery and the rest of the machinery into the back of the truck, while Techno and Tommy take the police uniforms and put them on. Sapnap loads the rest of the hostages into the truck, near the end of the trailer, and warns them,“You three need to calm down, or i'll blow your heads off!”, placing duct tape on their mouths, to keep them quiet, Sapnap leaves the truck and closes its doors.

“You will have a gun pointed at your abdomen, so when you get a call on the radio asking if everything is alright, you answer calmly as if everything was normal. Understand?” Techno threatens, soon after Tommy and Techno grab the two police officers and place them back in the driver seat, climbing into the passenger seats themselves. 

BBH grabs the road blockers and dismantles them before loading them back into the van they drove in on, and drives off. To meet up with the rest of the group later. Karl climbs into the driver's seat of the large truck, and waits for Techno and Tommy to get in position. 

Dream and Sapnap climbed into a red convertible, and changed into civilian clothes. They were to drive ahead and infiltrate seemingly normal. 

Techno looks at them and gives them clear instructions, “Don't take your eyes off the girl, there can be no mistakes, are we clear?” 

Dream scoffed, “she 17, i think i can handle her” and with a quick wave from Sapnap, he drives off. A little while later they pulled up to the building, and as they got out a tour bus pulled up to the steps. Dream read the label on the bus “Monument Academy Public Charter School” and looked at the kids climbing out, searching for one person in particular. Pushing on his com he spoke to the rest of the team, “Our little lamb just went in.”

“Perfect.” The Professor responded, looking at his monitor on the left, having set up in an abandoned warehouse, he seemed to be in good shape. With expensive technology surrounding him. “Techno, your turn.”

_____________

**_U.S. Bureau of Engraving and Printing, 10:16 AM_ **

Techno and the police officer roll up to a security booth, just outside the bureau, gun still pointed at the cops abdomen discreetly, he rolls down the window. “Now be careful what you do,” Techno murmurs in a hushed tone. 

The security cop walks up the window and engages the cop with small talk, while they check his credentials. “Whats up, Jaime?” Where's Tristan?” the security officer asks. 

“He changed his shift,” Jaime answers, the officer nods and turns back to the booth.

“That's very good, stay calm now.” 

The officer passes the badge back and gives them the go ahead, and they enter the premises. From the back of the truck, George warns Techno of a camera on his left, and continues to work furiously to access the bureau’s security system. 

“Come on..” George murmurs, frustration growing evident after having to move through so many loopholes. 

“Dream, you ready?” The professor's voice rings out.

Dream gives Sapnap a smile and nods

A couple seconds later, George gains access to the security system, celebrating with a quick yes, the professor gives Dream the go ahead and they make their way inside. At the same time the truck pulls into the garage entrance, and the crew members from inside the bureau begin to unload. Using a forklift they grab the first cylindrical container carrying bank notes, but what they didn't know was that it was actually George and Skeppy inside. Dream and Sapnap had just made it through security. Positioning themselves near the entrance. 

Once the forklift dropped the container, Karl and Skeppy popped out of the top of the container, and began shooting into the air. Telling the workers around them not to move. Once the security guards realize what's happening, Techno and Tommy draw their weapons and immobilize them. The rest of the crew hop out of the truck and begin gathering the workers together. 

Back to where Dream and Sapnap were, once their bags had gone through the x-ray’s and the security officers picked up on the fact that they had weapons Dream and Sapnap already had automatic rifles pointed at them. Yelling them to not move, and to drop their weapons, they started to coral the workers together into the center of the room. While the rest of the crew sweeped the lower floors and corralled the workers together.

The professor stands, full of anxiety and adrenaline at the fear something would go wrong, he began to pace around his desk. Cries from the workers and more gunshots can be heard through the comms, and the Professor pleads that the first stage goes undisrupted. 

Successfully disarming the rest of the security officers, Techno and Tommy tie up their hands and feet and blindfold them, before leaving them in the basement near the back entrance. Lower engine workers were being told to hold up their hands and keep them up high, while being handcuffed and secured by Karl and Skeppy. 

George finished disabling security protocols, and allowing access to the security cameras to the professor, while the hostages were being moved from each floor to the main entrance. Stopping any from escaping each team member was positioned in a method that allowed for the hostages to run right into where they wanted them to be. George then makes his way to the control panel at the front of the entrance, and hits the button that closes the security doors, 2 feet of solid steel. Preventing anyone from going in or out. And soon all the hostages were together, except for one. 

Dream cursed, the one girl they were prioritizing disappears, “Professor, we have a problem. I can't find our lamb, she's gone.” 

The professor's breath hitches, and he turns around to the board positioned behind him and whispers to himself thinking, “alright Allison Parker, where are you?”

Dream meanwhile, continues to look for her, knowing she was on a field trip for school and that there were limited places she could have gone to. 

Where was Allison Parker? Making out with a classmate in the bathrooms, how romantic. Having left the field trip shortly after they had arrived, her and her crush had made their way to a “private” restroom, and were, well. Having the time of their life, one would assume. But she stops him, and asks for them to stop. The boy in question then tells her they should take a picture together, and although she refuses, he grabs her phone and open’s up instagram. 

Dream barges into the main office, gun in hand, he searches each room, meticulously and desperately trying to find the cursed girl that has managed to escape. 

“In here? It's kinda gross no?” Allison tells her classmate. 

“This is our first date,” 

Dream opens another door that leads to another empty room, letting out a frustrated “fuck” and moves to another corridor. 

Allison poses for a picture, sits on her classmate's lap as they were sitting on a toilet, she's positioned just slightly higher than the boy.

“You’re really beautiful you know.”

Dream slams the door shut, “I can find the girl, i can find her anywhere.” he storms out and lets out a huff, now was not the time to be fucking up the plan, definitely not so soon. 

The boy pulls at her shirt, and tells her, “unbutton this, you’ll look sexier” 

Loud footsteps can be heard throughout the building, Dreams keeps walking, turning a corner in the direction of the bathrooms. 

“You can delete it off your phone, I'm taking it on your phone. Please, it's just for you and me”

Allison smiles, and pulls her shirt out again, before posing and smiling at the camera. The boy smiles and grabs her bra before slipping it out and exposing her to the camera. Taking a picture, he stands up as Allison backs away, covering herself up again. 

“This is totally gonna blow up on Instagram” the boy says, laughing. 

Dream barges into the women's restroom, checking door to door to see if she was in any of them. When he heard her cry from another room, “Give it to me! Give me back my phone!”

 _Bingo,_ Dream thinks, and makes his way towards the sound. More yelling is heard, “Give it to me! Give it to me now, give me my fucking phone!”

Dream bursts through and points his gun at them both, Allison turns around, and Dream gives the boy a deathly glare. Grabbing them both by the arms, he leads them back to where the rest of the hostages were, and is met with Techno, Tommy, and George. Blindfolding them, Dream pushes them back to the rest of the group.

And the Professor sits. Exhausted, panicked, and feverish he sighs.

Once all the hostages have been blindfolded the group take their masks off. And Techno addresses the group of hostages, “First of all, good morning.” he sighs, “I'm the one in charge now. I'll begin by, offering… my apologies. Im aware this isn't a good way to end your week. But now all of you are here as our hostages.” a man’s head drops, “Follow our instructions and you will be safe.”

Tommy goes around and collects the hostages’ phones and passcodes, as well as their name. Stopping by Allison he asks for her name, phone and pin code, and then moves onto the man who had dropped his head. He asked for his pin code.

“Pin?”

“Why do you need my pin” he responds in a shaky voice. Not a good sign, to have someone talking back so soon. Dream hopes they aren't much of a problem in the future. 

“Give me your fucking pin, or ill beat it out of you.” Tommy retaliates, glaring at him.

Techno moves around the room, eyeing the rest of the hostages. He stops at one woman in particular, and looks down at her stomach. The woman is crying, panicked, and shaking, he shushes her, and puts his hand

“How many months along?” he asks her, and she whimpers.

“8 months” she replies, and Techno repeats her words, before moving on. 

Tommy asks the man again, “The pin. Now.”

“1234” and George snorts, and Tommy joins in on laughing at him. 

Tommy smiles, “You think you’re real smart, but you got that shitty pin? What's your name you moron.” 

“Schlatt” 

“Schlatt what”

“JSchlatt is my full name” he says

Tommy looks at him, says, “Jschlatt, good, Schlatt. Alright let's keep going.”

Techno stops and addresses the crowd, “You're our safe way out of here, so I am going to keep you safe.” and he looks at one of the hostages, a young girl. She was hyperventilating, he grabbed her hands and told her to relax and brought her to the middle of the room. 

“Shh, shh, come on now, feel my hands, are these the hands of a monster?” she responds with a quick no, “no, of course not. Because I am not a monster. I know exactly what you feel right now, your mouth is dry, your heart is racing. You need to try and calm down. Just breath, just breath. There you go.” he drops her hands and looks to the group again,

“Please everybody start breathing, deep breath in, deep breath out. There you go, control your breathing and everything will be fine.”

A phone rings, and Techno looks over at it, before asking, “Will Toby Smith please step forward for me.” 

Jschlatt whispers to a young boy next to him, “Don't move. Don't do it, stay quiet, don't move.” 

Toby whispers that it's okay, and Techno asks again, “Where are you Toby Smith? Would you be so kind as to step forward now?”

And Toby takes a couple steps forward and says, “Thats me.” 

_

Meanwhile, down where the vaults were. BBH had just finished cutting a small square through the metal panel. Tommy walks up to him and smiles when he sees that he's just about to begin breaking into the vault. BBH grabs another tool, one that's used to unlock a safe, and puts it up to one of the gears inside the locking mechanism. A beep is heard, and then he grabs the end of a screwdriver and maneuvers the gear slightly to the left, until the red light that signifies the door is unlocked lights up. 

Tommy cheers, “You did it!”

“Of course I did it, who do you think I am?” BBH boasts, pulling on the large handle door until it opens up to reveal a small room lit up by fluorescent lights. In the center, a huge pile of money, stacked on top of each other. Tommy looks at the pile, before unholstering his gun, and running up to it and jumping onto it. He laughs in celebration. BBH walks in with duffel bags as tommy tells him, “It's gonna be so great spending the night here, we are gonna sleep like kings!” 

“Stop fooling around and let's get to work,” BBH scolds, setting down the bags and opening them up. 

Tommy grabs a bundle of 50$ bills, and puts it up to his face, “This smells so fucking good, BBH, like roasted ham, roasted ham BBH!” 

“Hey, get down we need to-”

“Come on! Get on here already,” Tommy tries, but BBH cuts him off

“HEY- enough already, let's get going.” 

“Get on here dammit! Have you ever had a bed like this? Not in jail right?” he jumps down and throws his arm over BBH’s shoulders, “Do you see where we are now? We’re legends among men! Imagine all the people that’ll be kissing our asses once we get out of here!”

“Language, enough daydreaming, start moving Tommy, we don't have much time. Anyways, we are nothing. Just a bunch of people willing to make a huge gamble because we couldn't get a job. Think about it, have you ever worked? Ever filed a resume?” BBH grumbles, and when Tommy says nothing he finishes, “Yeah, i thought so. Lets go.’”

Tommy sets his jaw, and looks at BBH, “Resume for what? To get my parents out of prison, to bring back my druggie sister? My life is shit, this is the best thing that has happened to me in ages. Let me fucking celebrate it.” he sighs, and starts throwing bundles into the duffle bag, and BBH sighs.

“Do you think anyone is proud of their past? We did what we had to do in a world built to doom us. I’ve been in and out of prison for 12 years, wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I wasn't smart, I didn't make good choices, and neither have you. None of us here have made very smart decisions to have to be here. But we do what we can, and we do it staying focused. If we lose sight of what's really important, we lose our lives. But you know how lucky we are? We have a genius at our side, we follow the Professors rules, we make it out of here set for life. Without being muffin heads.”

Tommy laughs, and looks back at the pile of money, and starts grabbing more bundles and throwing them into the duffle bag. 

_

The phone rings again, and Techno brings it closer to Toby. He grabs his collar, pointing a gun at him, and explains, “You're gonna answer the phone, and convince whoever is calling that we shut down because of a technical problem, understand?”

“Yes.” Toby whispers, and gasps as Techno grabs his hand and brings it up to the gun Techno was holding up to him.

“I have no choice but to hold this gun up to you, do you feel it?” Techno asks him, continuing after a quick yes from Toby, “Good… answer now.”

Toby picks up the phone and brings it to his ear, he starts, after hesitating a little, “This is the U.S. Bureau of Engraving and Printing, how may i help you?” 

A voice is heard on the other line, asking for Schlatt, “I'm sorry, Schlatt isn't available right now,” Toby tells them. They say something else, and Toby replies, “Sorry, our system is down right now… no i can't get him. He is unable to take calls right now.” The voice keeps complaining, and Toby grows more and more frustrated.

“No that isn't possible, he can't come to the phone right now.” They continue to argue, before Toby scolds, “I don't know where he is! He could be anywhere, the museum, the factory, the cafeteria. I don't know! That isn't my job, he is unable to take phone calls!” and hangs up the phone, slamming it down on the receiver. 

Techno lowers his gun, before telling Toby, “That performance deserves an oscar, Mr. Smith.” he smiles and leads Toby back to the group. 

_20 minutes in, we started wiring our analog communication system. Inorder to talk to the Professor… without phone or radio frequencies, no one could hear us._

Karl goes to the means restroom, and looks for the toilet that they had strung the wires through, once he reaches the correct stall he grabs some gloves and pulls the wires through. 

_We sealed the doors, the alarms had not gone off. It was like we were in limbo, because no one knew we had taken control of the Bureau. And in that sweet calm before the storm, it seemed just like… an ordinary day._

Dream looks at the wall of phones, set up in the cafeteria taped to the wall with the pin codes and names right on top of them. A perfect system to know who was who, and to prevent any calls.

At that moment George walked in, and set more equipment down on the table, he looked up at Dream and smiled, before walking over and standing next to where Dream was standing. 

“Busy day today, I seriously thought we weren't gonna make it this far.”

Dream laughs and looks at George, before responding, “Cowards talk, i knew we’d be here, and we’ll make it out. And live the times of our lives, with all the money we would ever need.” 

George snorted, before turning back to the wall, and left them both in their own silence, their own thoughts. Dream thought back to the first time he ever talked to George, 5 months ago.

_

**_Emerson Estate, 4 months and 3 weeks before the heist, 2:15 AM._ **

Dream usually sleeps well, tending to appreciate being able to sleep through the night. But on the rare occasion he wakes up in a sweat with a gunshot still ringing in his ears, he doesn't sleep. Which is why he's stood out on the balcony with a cigarette in his hand and a thin coat on to fight the bitter cold of the night. 

Usually, he doesn't expect anyone to be up this late, and hopefully not the person next door he shares a balcony with. But to his misfortune (or so he thinks) the sliding door to the room neighboring his slides open. He looks over and is greeted by George, surprisingly. The very few occasions he’s had curt small talk with the man, it was only ever the day. Assuming he was a deep sleeper, he was never seen past 11:30pm. 

Dream nods at him, acknowledging his presence, and looks back out to the wilderness surrounding him, looking for nothing in particular. George walks forward a couple of steps, Dream notices in his peripheral, but hesitates before standing next to him. 

“Want some?” Dream asks, bring the cigarette up to him, as some sort of peace offering or welcoming gift.

“Sure.” George says, taking a drag before exhaling, “Why are you up so late, or early i guess,”

“I could ask you the same thing, I've never seen you awake past 11:30 pm.” and George laughs at that, and replies, “I need my beauty sleep, what can i say?” 

Dream hums, and George passes the cigarette back, before saying, “You never answered my question.”

Dream hums, unsure if he wanted to share, especially since they weren't supposed to form relationships. He sighs, and looks back at George who is looking at him expectantly, “Bad dream i guess.” 

“Is that why you go by Dream, or is it because you look like one?”

Dream barks out a laugh and gives George another cocky smile, “I didn't know you were such a flirt.”

George goes red in the face, and looks away before mumbling, “not flirting just messing around.”

“Okay, okay just messing around, what about you George, why are you up so late.”

“Homesick, i guess. I miss my parents, and such.” 

Dream hums in agreement, “I understand, it's hard having to leave everything behind.”

“Yeah… i ran away when i was 13, haven't looked back since, not until now.” George says, dismayed. He drops his head, and puts his hand on his cheek, fiddling with a leaf on the balcony rails. He looks back at Dream and smiles, “I should get back to bed, but it was nice talking to you. We should do it again, i know the Professor doesn't want us to form relationships but. Well, we’ll just have to see, goodnight Dream.” He finishes and turns back to go to his room, but before he goes inside Dream stops him. 

“I'd like that.” George furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head, “Be friends, i mean. Screw the Professors rules, if i die i might as well die with friends surrounding me.” 

George’s face breaks out into one of the biggest smiles he’s given anyone the entire time they've been here, and as he walks back into his room Dream turns back to the scenery, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

______

At that moment, a phone started ringing. George raised an eyebrow and looked at Dream before saying, “You forgot to turn a phone off.”

“Then turn it off,” Dream says matter of factly, turning around as the door opens. George declines the call, and hears Tommy tell Dream, “Got the vault open,” he went to continue but Techno burst through the door on the right, 

“Put on your vest, and be ready to go. Then, we can activate the alarm.”

The Professor scoots up in his chair, and rests his elbows on the table, “Techno, prepare to open the door.” he says, rubbing his face in anxiety and nerves. 

They walk back down to the doors, and Techno takes the lead.

“Hostages! For your own safety, move three steps to the back!” he starts repositioning them outside of the line of fire, and Dream, George, and Tommy come down the stairs with bags of money. The ones that Tommy and BBH had filled up earlier, passing the hostages they made their way from the main lobby to the front entrance. But as they were passing, Schlatt removed his blindfold, and saw that they were making their way to the door.

“Stay calm, they have bags full of money, they are gonna be leaving now.” Schlatt tells the hostages around him. 

Dropping the bags, the team gets in position, George walks up to the control panel and activates the alarm. He returns to their pre planned positions, Dream and George up front, with the money, and Sapnap and Tommy behind, covering them with rifles. 

The alarm goes off, and the doors begin to open.

The Professor grabs ahold of his police radio, and tunes to the correct channel. He hears an operator declare a code-33 at the Bureau and a dispatch officer respond saying they’ll be there in 2 minutes. 

“2 minutes.” he tells Techno, and he relays it to the rest of the team and the hostages. 

Dream took a breath, getting ready for what was about to happen. 

“Why’d the alarm go off,” Allison whispers to Schlatt.

“I don't know. They're just standing there, I don't understand,” he whispers.

“Why don't they just take the money and leave?” 

“I don't know, i don't know!” he replies, frustrated and terrified.

“1 minute and 40 seconds.” The professors count down.

“One minute an-'' Techno goes to relay, but he doesn't finish after he notices Schlatt pull his mask back down. Knowing he had been spying, he walks over to him. 

“What's your name?” 

Schlatt’s breath hitches, and as he goes to answer his voice gets stuck in his throat.

“Schlatt” he gasps out, shaking.

“Schlatt is it?” Techno sneers, grabbing his blindfold and throwing it off. 

“I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything I swear!” 

“Look at me.”

Schlatt continues to plead he didn't see anything, and doesnt look up, Techno smirks.

“ Hey Schlatt, come on look at me. Hey, here comes on” He coos, and when Schlatt refuses stating that “he can't” he grabs Schlatt by the neck and brings his face up to meet him. “Are you a fan of horror movies, Schlatt?” Schlatt looks at him, and gives him a weird look. “Are you?”

“Yes, I'm a big fan,” he says, nodding.

“Okay then, have you noticed how in horror movies, in the beginning there's always… a nice guy. And you say to yourself, ‘He’s gonna get himself killed’” Techno tells him, and Schlatt nods, “And then it happens.”

Schlatts begins to beg him, whimpers of “no, please” and more can be heard as he begins to blubber out apologies, crying he begins to lose composure. Techno smiles again, “Schlatt trust me,” He puts the blindfold back on, and puts his hands on Schlatt’s head, bringing him closer to Techno, “You’re gonna be that guy.” and Schlatt finally loses it, breaking down in a pile of tears, pleas, and apologies. Techno slaps him on the shoulder before turning away, back to the task at hand.

“30 seconds,” The Professor says.

“We’ve got thirty seconds everyone!”

_The professor told us, as we were planning, “Listen it's imperative the police don't know what we are actually doing. We want them to think it’s just a heist. That they caught us off guard as we were leaving with the money, that we took our guns to defend ourselves, and that we have no other choice… but to retreat._

Dream exhales, gives a shaky laugh to George, and rubs his hands on his coverups. 

_And then, without anyone being harmed, we go back inside. Let them think that we are cornered._

Dream brings his mask down, and grabs his rifle. He picks up one of the bags.

_Let them think that we are improvising”_

“NOW!” Dream yells, signaling to the rest of the 4 men upfront to start running out. He goes to begin the operation but George starts yelling at him. 

“DREAM, SHIT, DREAM ITS TOO SOON, WAIT!” George warns, grabbing his bag and following not allowing him to go out alone. He runs out and drops his bag, as Dream begins to shoot at the police car driving up to them.

_Go out, throw the money down, shoot at the ground, go back inside. I’d heard that more than 30 times._

He unloads a round, and the hostages inside start to scream, afraid of what that meant. 

_But what the Professor didn't tell us._

More gunshots, and the police begin shooting back at them, Dream hears a bullet land, a cry from behind him, looking back he sees George fall, “GEORGE” he cries, dropping his gun he grabs Georges head, feeling blood pooling around him. 

In his panic and still being shot at in open area, he grabs his gun and shoots aimlessly at the car

“SHIT” he hears Tommy scream, him and Sapnap running out to give them cover. Several more rounds go off, and Dream looks back down at George, unconscious and bleeding he starts dragging him back up the stairs. He looks back up and shoots back at them again, landing a few hits on the police officer, throwing the professor's rule not to harm out the window.

“GET INSIDE DREAM, GO! WE HAVE YOU COVERED.” he hears Sapnap tell him, and grabs George again and drags him back inside. Sapnap and Tommy keep firing, and Dream sees the other police officer throw himself inside the car as they rain down on him with bullets. 

They retreat back inside, and Tommy throws off his mask, beginning to scold Dream for fucking everything up out there. But Dream couldn't hear him, he was more worried about George, who was still unresponsive, blood coating the right side of his mask. 

_Is that they’d fire back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! i really appreciate it, and comment something to let me know what you think! of the characters and the story line and more! id really appreciate all the feedback i can get, as this is the longest book ive ever made and i dont want to lose motivation :]
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! i really appreciate it, and comment something to let me know what you think! of the characters and the story line and more! id really appreciate all the feedback i can get, as this is the longest book ive ever made and i dont want to lose motivation :]
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
